A Castaway in time
by Nighthawk3000
Summary: After four years in a coma Nighthawk Castaway wakes up and finds out that the world is not exactly how she left it. This is an extremely edited version of one of my very old stories like back when I was 12 I wrote this.
1. Chapter 1

"Night its your 18th birthday and it's been 4 years don't you think it's time to wake up anyway I met a girl named Lucy a couple of day's ago, just thought I should tell you" Erza said hoping that Night would wake up and they would pick up right where they left off. She just wanted to here her voice to, see her smile again, to feel her touch. Erza and Night were still the top two female wizards in the guild. Night was officially deemed s-class three months after she went into coma.

"So Natsu whats up there anyway?" Lucy asked.

"S-class infirmary"

"why is there an S-class infirmary?" Lucy asked.

"The only reason is...well never min-!"

"What are you not telling me?" Lucy asked.

"The 6th s-class wizard in the guild the crystal dragon slayer Nighthawk Castaway" Erza answered as she was walking down the stairs from the s-class infirmary.

"there's more than one Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail?" Lucy said shocked.

 _Erza! where the heck am I!_

"Night" Erza mumbled under her breath, then turned around and ran up the stairs. When she got in to Night's room the bed was empty and the window was open. She ran to the window looking out of it and then Night was flying around in circles for no reason but for the sheer excitement of Flight.

"Night get back in here"

"Erza don't scream so loud I have a headache" Night said quite cutely if Erza had to say so herself.

"snap out of it" Storm cage said as he try to hit Night on the head with a hammer. Before the hammer hit Night, she closed her fist and blades pushed out of the spaces between her knuckles and her skin turned into diamonds.

"what the hell Storm Cage!" Night said has she cut the hammer into 25 million pieces.

"Sorry" Storm Cage said with a silly grin on his face.

(Lucy's mind)

 _I wonder what Night is like?_

 _Thank You Lucy. I love it when people call me crazy or think I'm crazy._

 _what the, who is this?_

 _well my name is Nighthawk but most people just call me Night, although Erza calls me Hawky._

 _your a telepath?_

 _Yeah. I was born with telepathic abilities but I'm a magic swordsman that uses dragon slaying magic to._

 _So you're as powerful as Erza and Natsu put together?_

 _Well not exactly try putting all of the guild's s-class Wizards together._

 _why war you in coma for 4 years?_

 _A bomb went off in the blue Pegasus masters room, Me and Erza were in the room with Master Bob._

 _Night you still there?_

 _yes._

 _where are you?_

 _on top of the roof making out with Erza...mean talking to Erza!_

 _So that's where she's been... OH! so you are a couple?_

 _yeah...oh really right now? l gotta go! Erz-aah!_

 _Wow, somebody is impatient, Erza couldn't even wait for Night to stop talking to me huh?_

Lucy turned to face the bar "hey Mira how did Night meet Erza"

"why do you wanna know?"

"I was just curious"

"they've known each other for about 10 years. Erza was doing weapons practice in the forest as she always did and a light blue wolf pup was watching her. One day that Wolf fell asleep during weapons practice and it was getting pretty cold. Erza didn't want her to freeze to death so she took the wolf home" Mira said and then Lucy interrupted her.

"wait a second are you saying Night was the owner of a wolf pup?"

"No Night was the wolf, now stop interrupting the story"

 **flashback**

 _when Night woke up she was wrapped up in a jacket on Erza's bed_

 _"the heck am I" Night said._

 _Erza was sitting at a table with her back facing night reading a book._

 _"Let me guess you thought I was a wolf?" Night said X-quipping into her normal body._

 _"What's your name"_

 _"My name is... I can't remember "_

 _"Well is says "Nighthawk" on your jacket" sure enough she looked down at her jacket and it said it._

 _"I was in a crash? I don't know what happened? I can't remember?"_

 _"So was it on the ship? The crash I mean?"_

 _"I think it was?" she said clutching her head in her hands "I remember a place there was nobody but me. I was alone it was like being on an island"_

 _"So you were a cast away_ "

 **End of flashback**

"And that's how they met"

"Mira I can't believe you remember all that" Night laugh.

"Night you're awake" Mira yelled shocked. Night opened her mouth to say something before she could Mira tackled her to the ground. "Don't scare me like that ever again"

"Okay I'll try not to get beat up too badly anymore but I don't have any regrets of what I did I saved Erza that's all I wanted to do" immediately Night said with a furious blush and then realization hit her. "Wait a second I thought you hated me?"

"Oh yeah that's right. The last time you saw me I was really mean to you but I'm a different person now" Mira answered.

"yet it's still really easy to make you blush" Night said with a devilish grin.

"I...um...is it really?"

"Yeah it really is" Night said dying of laughter.

"But we didn't know the events that would unfolde that day would haunt us for the rest of are lives. I'll never forget how happy Night was. The next day wood change our lives forever and permanently scar her for the rest of her life"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm posting this short chapter because. I wrote this a really long time ago and this is the edited and extremely fixed up version because I was terrible at writing back then** ** _._**

 _She just woke up from a coma! Let's give her some alcohol maybe that'll make her brain better!_

Erza thought to herself quite sarcastically.

"hey *hiccup* shhwe *hiccup* uuhhm *hiccup* wy should really go on a *hiccup* misssschwinn" Night said with slurred speech as she leaned on Erza's shoulder.

5 hours ago Cana had challenge Night to a drinking contest she had to do it to keep her title. The contest ended 3 minutes ago. They been drinking for 5 hours straight. I don't know how this is even possible but somehow Night won the contest.

The entire Guild was shocked. It was and Erza were walking home.

"Ok Night but let's go when you're sober" Erza said with a knowing grin realizing that Night wood have quite the hangover tomorrow.

The only reason they were walking was because Erza didn't want Night to get a U.M.U.I(using magic under the influence)

"7:00" Night said as she was hit by a sleeping dart.

Erza turned around and put her sword to there throat.

"Who are you and why are you following me"

"give me your dragon!"

"you're in no place to demand things or her"

"am I? You are standing in between me and the dragon get out of my way before I have to slay you too"

Mira, Cana and Levy were walking to fairy Hill when they heard Erza say.

"you're not taking her. I'll kill you before you do that. I've waited four years for her to wake up and I'm not letting you take her" Erza turn around and got hit with a sleeping dart. She collapsed the before Mira could get to Night she was gone and so was the stranger.

 **oh and sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting anything in almost a month or two**

"Erza"

Someone said far off in the distance. She could barely hear them and the room was still spinning.

That dart must be poisoned. _That explains the hallucinations._

Erza slowly opened her eyes. She was on the couch in the common area at Fairy Hill. The memories of what happened slowly came back.

"Night! where's Nighthawk!"

"We think the hunters got her" Mira said worried.

"Have to find her before they kill her."

"Why did they take Night and not Natsu?"

"Night's run into them before she was the one that they tried to hurt last time"

"How old is Night?" Lucy asked.

"In Gallifreyan years she's 19" Erza said still not answering Lucy's question.

"Let me rephrase the question. How many times has 365 days passed by since she was born?" Lucy asked again.

"19 hundred times I think" Erza answer.

"Wait a second? She's 1900. How is that humanly possible" Lucy asked.

"That's just it she's not human. She's from Gallifrey which makes her a Time Lord" Erza said.

"How come she looks exactly like a human"Lucy asks.

"That's another thing apparently we look like Time Lords to her. Because Time Lords came first"

"Is she even from this planet?"

"Nope she's not even from this dimension" Erza said completely oblivious to how insane she sounded.

"Ok...do you have any proof that?" Lucy asked expecting her answer to be no.

"I know how we can find Night but first I need to get my keys"

After a quick trip to Erza's room to get her TARDIS key they went outside. Erza let them to a tree in the backyard. Carved in the tree was a heart with the initials **(N.C.C)+(E.S)**

"I mean obviously those are your and Night initials, but how is a tree going to help us find her" Mira said as they walked up to the tree.

"This isn't just a tree. Protocol 7-alpha5!" Erza said then a keyhole appeared. She unlocked the door and walk inside. The tree turned into a blue police telephone box.

"Let's go find Night. You know how us magic swordsman normally keep our weapons in different dimension?" Erza paused to see if they all knew.

"Night is a dimension hopper so she doesn't do that. She normally leave her weapons in here. I mean what type of Time Lord would she be without a TARDIS"

"Ok my brain just exploded. This is going from magical fairy tale stuff to Syfy. The writer must have a crazy imagination" Lucy said as she walked into the TARDIS.

"Yes way to go. You've broken the fourth wall. I've travel with Night enough to know whenever you enter somewhere new you press buttons." They shot her scared glances.

"I'm kidding I actually know what I'm doing" Erza said as she randomly continue to press buttons.

 **25 minutes later**

"okay I think I finally found it. Hey jeffrey think you can follow Night coordinance for me" Erza said.

"wait a second who is Jeffrey?" Lucy asked.

"Tracking Night in progress" the Hologram said.

"jeffrey's the TARDIS autopilot" Erza explained.

"tracking complete Night is in the year 2015, for tracking to be more specific you would have to go to this year, do you want to go to this year?" Jeffrey said.

"Yes, and would you please tell me where the wardrobe is?" Erza said.

"go down the hallway take the staircase to the right and go down 3 doors and take the staircase to the left and then it's the door on your right" Jeffrey said.

"Thank You Jeffrey. Mira and Lucy come on let's go you guys need to get dressed and 2014 you're not allowed to openly talk about magic because people will think you're insane because no one knows how to use it, go put on some normal clothes" Erza explain as she requipped.

"Erza you're dressed exactly like Night. t-shirt, hoodie, jeans and converse just like old times. wait a second are you wearing Night favorite hoodie?" Mira said with a smirk.

"Yes this is." Erza admitted.

"I've been meaning to ask you. How come she can use holder type and ability type magic?" Lucy asked.

"Well the way Night explained it was if you practice magic for more than 200 years you'll be able to control how to use it so it's physically impossible for humans to do both magic types. you guys dressed yet? what's this?" Erza ask as she took a picture out of a secret pocket on the inside of the hoodie.

The picture it self was of 2 dragons & 2 wolves. Erza recognize the light blue wolf as Night and the dark grey wolf Erza gest was her brother? The dragons? well that's kinda self explanatory! On the back of the photo it read: family portrait and it was in Nights sloppy handwriting, that made her laugh.

Night always said that having dyslexia and ADHD was weird. Due to this fact Erza normally picked up the missions. Wow Erza you got all that from a picture.

"Jeffrey find Night"

"Night is in the United Kingdom"


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: probably shouldn't read this if you don't like reading about dark stuff. this chapter is the reason it's a hurt/comfort story. It's kind of graphic by the way you have been warned so enjoy your read and if you like fairy tail or rwby and you like my pairing of my OC with Erza you might want to check out my other stories pacifically** **Night at Beacon** **.**

 **Oh yeah and I just realized that I completely forgot to tell you what Night looks like so here you go. In** **Night at Beacon** **her eyes are two different shades of blue but in this story her eyes are blue and pink. Her right eye is a dark royal blue in both stories but her left eye is and a ice blue or a rosy shade of pink. In** **Night at Beacon** **she has short onyx hair with royal blue tips but in this story she has long neon purple hair with royal blue tips. You may not understand why I'm making my OC have two different appearances well the reason is cuz of a later story that I might post next year. Which is probably going to be called** **Night meets Night** **and when I wrote this story which was a couple years ago my OC did have long neon purple hair. So yay.**

"wake up dragon" Night's captor said as he punched her in the gut. She cuffed up a little blood in spit it out at him and then says.

"I'm never telling you where it is"

she received another punch, she says.

"It'll take a lot more tha-" she received another punch then he pulled out a knife and says.

"Where do you want the scar here" he said as he Pointed the knife at her arm "Or maybe here" He Pointed the knife at her throat "Or" he Pointed the knife at her blue eye.

"go ahead and torture me already it's not like you're going to get what you want. You peace of shi-"

and with that Night lost her eye.

 **Several hours later**

Erza opened Night's jacket pocket and pulled out a multicolor gun with a blade on the end of it and brass knuckles on the handle.

"Night doesn't normally leave the house without that" Mira said.

"Well she was drunk and I did have Her Hoodey" Erza said.

"What is that? "Lucy asked

"One of Night's favorite guns, actually it's her signature weapon but, normally she has two of them on her" Erza answered.

They talked as they walk into the garage

"Why are we in the garage?" Lucy asked.

"Night might be injured and there's nowhere to rest her on a motorcycle. Do you know how to drive a car?"Erza answered in a question.

"Yes" Mira said knowing how much pain Erza was in, they got into the car. Mira was driving, Erza had shrunk TARDIS down and put it in her pocket, funny thing Night actually had a specific place in her hoodey for the was still telling them where to go

"turn right Pull up to the building , she's 5 stories down"

They beat up about 20 some odd people. Erza was pissed. She knocked out about five more people with the hilt of her sword.

When they finally found her her clothes were soaked in her blood, and she was chained to the wall, a bullseye was painted on her stomach in blood. There were several darts in it. Knives were in the palms of her hands and feet sticking into the wall, someone played shooting range with intrusive rounds, only Nights gun uses intrusive rounds, and the blade on the tip of her gun was sticking out of her stomach, along with 5 other similarly sized knives.

Erza recognized how Night's eye was damaged cuz she had went through it herself, and the fact that Night's eyes were two different shades of blue made it even worse.

Erza couldn't even talk, she immediately took Night down off the wall first she removed the gun and then the darts and then the knives and and intrusive rounds which took a couple of minutes because the little tiny piece of metal embedded in her skin, every time as she pulled a piece of metal out of her legs she winced. None of them had ever seen her like that and it was getting to them too.

"Jeffrey Night's needs imergency medical attention now!" Erza said as blood started to trickle out of Night's mouth.

 **an hour leader after surgery**

When Night finally came to it hurt to do anything even slightly moving hurt breathing hurt too much hurt. She could only open one of her eyes because the other one was completely destroyed but she doesn't know that , before Night could even heal by using Erza she'd have to recover a lot so she would hurt for a long time and Night wasn't used to that. Night didn't actually know where she was. She recognized lucica but she never been to her house before, because Night normally wasn't injured enough to go to her house, Night thought she might be here because of her eye. Then Night heard something lucica said.

"okay I understand one of her eyes is blue and the other one is pink"

"Yes and you know how you hate humans this one isn't human and remember the girl you fixed last time yeah she happens to be dating her"

Night had to close her eyes as they walked into the room lucica fixed her eye and somehow heals everything else but it did leave a scar on every single cut she had she was fine with that considering she's never had a scar before. lucica handed Night a mirror.

"Yay my eyes back to normal well except for that nasty scar" Night said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything" lucica said.

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me I mean don't you hate humans, I'm not a human but still I look like one"

"Well you're not as annoying as everyone else, your girlfriends not as annoying as everyone else, and you're both good people"

"I got to go Erza's probably worried about me"

" you do realize your legs are broken right" Night facepalmed and said a couple of choice words and then she said.

" normally I love flying but I didn't feel like doing that today since my head is killing me,I'm part succubus I can fix the broken legs I just need Erza"

"that's interesting how are you supposed to fly you don't have wings"

" yes I do feathers and everything"

Night had to walk back to fairy hill wearing casts and using crutches. The extent of Night's injuries were a casts on her legs and a cast on her left arm, a very big scar ran down her right eye, cuts on her neck her side and her back and a minor concussion. Night had walked into the room she and Erza shared and collapsed on the bed. She was sound asleep. Erza stared at Night she had never seen her so injured. Erza knew that Night had stitches running down her eye and probably every cut she had. Tomorrow would be a very painful day for Night. Erza crawled into bed snuggling up to Night and going to sleep.


	5. Apology

**kay so I know I haven't posted in a very long time *gets hit by a rock* hey do you know how hard it is for me to do school work and write. I only have free time on the weekend and and- *gets hit by a rock again* Stop throwing rocks at me. *takes a deep breath and put hair behind ears* I was saying I have recently discovered that I am genderfluid which is very weird I currently use they, them and their pronouns, Nighthawk is my OC but she's not me. She's basically me but she's like the girl version of me. I have to ride three different buses just to get to my school but it is worth it because they have aviation maintenance & aerospace tech classes and I love it so much. And I've been trying to write this for a very long time and I'm probably going to post this author's note on every story ok. **

**I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I don't have any new chapters and I thought you guys were going would want an update just to know that I'm not dead and I just updated** **Artifacts died in the Night** **you might want to watch that one cuz I got a lot of stories for it. I might need to take a hiatus. What I come up with ideas I'll write. I might need to ask some people that have read the stories if you have any ideas so PM me. Please I need help.**


End file.
